


Did You Fear the Reaper

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, So yes its major character death, Wincest - Freeform, but it's still a happy ending, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: The words "baby boy" have followed Sam throughout his entire life.





	Did You Fear the Reaper

“Baby boy.” 

Sam has heard those two words his entire life. They’re his brother’s favorite name for him. 

It doesn’t matter if Sam is balls-deep ramming into Dean with his huge hand wrapped around his big brother’s throat, Dean is still gasping, “give it to me, baby boy.”

Or if Sam’s almost died again and Dean can’t seem to let go of him, just keeps pressing tighter into Sam’s space on the twin sized bed, whispering into Sam’s neck as hot tears leak out of his eyes, “Can’t lose you, baby boy, can’t lose you.”

Or if Dean has just come back from the dead again, and Sam finally feels like he can breathe after months of his chest being empty as Dean pushes him up against the motel door, teeth already sinking into Sam’s throat, and growls in his ear, “Didja miss me, baby boy? I sure missed you.”

Or if they’ve just buried another friend, and they’re both glassy-eyed as they take another shot of whiskey, and Dean whispers into his glass, “I’m so sorry, baby boy, I tried to save ‘em. I’m so sorry.”

Or if Sam can’t tell what’s real anymore because Lucifer won’t get out of his head, and he’s really starting to lose his grip this time until Dean takes his hand and says, “Look at me, baby boy, this is real, I’m real.”

Or if Sam is on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Dean’s cock as Dean moans, “fuck, baby boy, yeah, so good, so good for me.”

Or if Dean’s about to sacrifice himself to save the world again, and Sam’s barely holding it together because why is it always them? Why do they always have to sacrifice everything? And Dean presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead before pleading, “forgive me, baby boy.”

Those two words have been Sam’s entire life, so it’s only fitting that they’re the last words he ever hears. Dean whispers them seconds before both their life support machines flatline, “I love you so much. Thank you, baby boy.” 

And they’re the first thing he hears when he gets to heaven. “Heya baby boy. Took ya long enough to get here. Did you fear the reaper?”


End file.
